Destined For Destruction!
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: [OneShot]Rae breaks out of jail and is being hunted by the police and other dark creatures, she has to fight for her life. Full summary inside PLEASE REVIEW, I live for REVIEWS.


**DESTINED FOR DESTRUCTION**

**Summary: OneShotOff the Teen Titans thing. Raven is an ex-assassin and convicted criminal who was doing time for multiple murders, but she escapes prison and becomes a fugitive. She realises that not only is she being hunted by the police, but by other creatures as well. She soon finds out that she is not only a person, but a portal for her father Trigon. She was destined to destroy the world. The state wants her behind bars, but the creatures want her dead. She seeks refuge by a young man, and not only does she find it, but she finds love as well. Can he help her change her destiny and her ways?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, if I did all my stories will be movies.**

**A/N: The TT were never formed, this is my own version of the TT. And my I still don't have Word on my computer so I apologize for my spelling or grammatical errors.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven sat huddled up in her cell, her body trembling, 'What the hell happened?' she thought.

_Flashback_

_Ever since she was found guilty of numerous murders, Raven's life just went from bad to worse. She was thrown into a unisex prison, from then onwards she was raped, beaten and starved. Even with the extreme marshal arts training, they out numbered and over powered her. Having a great figure and good looks only worked against you in prison. On one particular day at dinner time, her tray of food was snatched from her by one of the larger men. Raven was extremely hungry and highly pissed off. She jumped up and yelled, "Give that back you scumbag!"_

_The mountain of a man spun around and came towards her, she didn't back down, she needed that food. He loomed over her, but the beaten beauty didn't cower, she lifted her head up and her eyes met his gaze. He lifted up his hand and struck her, she flew across the room crashing into a large table. Everyone looked pissed when she ruined their dinner and they began lashing out at her. Raven became angered at how powerless she was, then this rage triggered something deep inside her and her eyes turned an eerie white. Surrounding tables and benches were incased in a black aura and levitated into the air and then began flying around the room. The inmates ran for cover panicking and some were seriously hurt by the flying objects. Raven, unaware of her changing eyes ran towards her cell and huddled on the bed. After a few seconds, the objects ceased thier rampage and after the shadow surrounding them disappeared they fell lifelessly to the ground._

_End Flashback_

There was complete silence after this strange event and then people started emerging from their hiding places to inspect the bizarre aftermath. No-one actually knew what happened, but a few had a feeling that Raven had something to do with it. Those who saw her eyes change colour thought they were imagining it.

After a few days Raven discovered that she was telekinetic and at night she would practise her telekinesis. On one Friday evening, Raven's cell mate, Britt, was being harrassed by the guys. Britt was doing time for killing her husband after she found out he was cheating on her and after he killed her unborn child. Britt would dress Raven's wounds and comfort Raven after she was beaten and raped. Raven walked up to the guys and said, "Leave her alone you jackasses"

The guys jumped up and attacked Raven, with her emotions raw and her rage at it's breaking point, she lost it. Her body grew a few feet, her amethyst eyes were changed to four red demonic eyes and from beneath her prison trousers sprouted black tendrils. The guys cowered back and she began destroying everything. She killed a few men and injured numerous. She then suddenly teleported herself and Britt out of the prison and into an alleyway in the city. Her body reverted back to normal. Britt thanked her and they both went their own way. Raven killed a passing woman, after luring her into the alleyway, and stole her clothes and what little money she had. Putting on a great act, she convinced an elderly woman to give her a room and food for the night. After a good dinner Raven slept in a soft bed.

The next morning Raven thanked the woman and went on her way, by then it was all over the news, all that happened at the prison and everyone was looking for Britt and Raven, both said to be armed and dangerous. After her transformation that night her hair changed back to it's original violet colour. (A/N: It was brown before) She used a blade and cut her hair to shoulder length. As Raven was in the library looking up everything on the supernatural she could hear voices, even though she couldn't see anyone's mouth move. She could see images of the past. Raven doubled over and held her head, all the voices stopped when the librarian touched her on her shoulder. The silence cascaded upon her still ringing ears.

"Are you alright?" the elderly woman asked, concern radiating from her aura. Raven had identified aura's at a young age she just thought she was special and not a freak.

"Yes I am fine" Raven replied slowly, her voice monotone. She then straightened herself and left the library. The darkness began creeping in ready to take over it's shift from the sunlight. Raven teleported, by luck, into the bank, her stolen hooded cloak covering her face from the camera's. She used her telekinesis and stole money out of the vault. She then teleported into the street, and checked into a motel. The following day she went on a shopping spree, she beautifed and pampered her tortured body. The next night while she was walking to her motel something jumped on the side of her view, it began following her as she walked. Raven began walking faster and faster and then a wolf of some kind jumped from the building and tackled her. Raven was pinned to the ground, her eyes turned white and darkness encased the wolf. It was midnight and there was a full moon, so the wolf had to be a werewolf. The wolf was wretched off her and thrown into the wall. A vampire jumped towards her hissing and trying to grab her, unable to get away from the the vampire, who was now joined by a warlock, witch and minotaur who were blocking the end of the alleyway. Desperate to flee, Raven lifted off the ground and shot into the air and flew away from the creatures. She landed roughly, a distance away, on the roof of a large building she looked at the road and noticed there was a road block. The police were searching for her. She looked behind her, she couldn't go back those creatures were hunting her. Raven was being hunted by everyone, she was on her own now. She could trust no-one. She melted into the ground visualising the other side of he road block and hoped and prayed that she teleported there.

* * *

**Well this idea popped into my head today while I was at school, so I quickly scribbled it down on paper. This chapter is not very descriptive, I have the potential, as seen in The Dark Creature, just it's hard to be descriptive when the ideas are flying in your head and you have to type like crazy to keep up with your thoughts.**

**All opinions welcome, yays or nays**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
